marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = Jennifer Walters (cousin) | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Hulk's Cave, Vista Verde, New Mexico, formerly Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = | Hair2 = Green | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Danielle Wolff | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 7 | Quotation = Hulk Smash! | Speaker = Hulk | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 7 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Bruce Banner was a brilliant scientist, until he was exposed to Gamma radiation, and transformed into the Hulk. He is an anti-hero: generally considered a menace and a threat to the world. He was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Exclusive Hulk battled the energy being known as Zzzax, he was invisible to everyone else, so it looked like Hulk was attacking the City. Hulk, working with Spider-Man, barricades them in a subway station and fight Zzzax. Hulk emerged from the battle with Spider-Man in his arms. Mary Jane asked to interview him, but he simply stated "Hulk hates photographers." Nick Fury arrived, trying to take in the Hulk, but was told by Spider-Man that the Hulk helped save the city. Zzzax appeared to be defeated, but quickly gets up and grows in size. The city is saved when Mary Jane used her camera to stop him. Home Sick Hulk The Hulk smashes back into Spider-Man's life, sick with an alien infection. Spidey has no choice but to keep the green goliath home and keep Hulk hidden from Aunt May, and protect him from the invading aliens the Phalanx. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol," calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As the Avengers fly to the Hydra Base in Antarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive, but was unreported since M.O.D.O.K. would make him undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. The Avengers ensue in a massive battle, and end up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull orders M.O.D.O.K. to strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies their dying, he asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session they the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team The Incredible Spider-Hulk Nick Fury contacted Spider-Man on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk's mind, increasing his intelligence to make him be a force for good. The procedure, however, went wrong, and he tried to take over the Hulk's mind, but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device, stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came to, he was in the Hulk's body and struggled to handle the power. He confronted Mesmero, but fell into his cell, realizing he was a mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid, who believed the Hulk was loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-carrier. Elsewhere, the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone, but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tiger takes the Hulk in Peter's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero, forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes, but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together the take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is to powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minion drag him underground to safety. Hulked-Out Heroes During a battle with the Blood Brothers, Hulk is connected to a device developed by the Red Skull which triggers the release of gamma particles. Although the Falcon manages to contain the particles and disperse them, Falcon, Captain America, Hawkeye and Iron Man are all infected by the particles and mutate into a Hulk-like state, with Thor becoming infected when he returns to the tower. Despite Hulk's best efforts to keep his teammates calm, they eventually succumb to their rage, forcing Hulk to take the uninfected Black Widow to recover a gauntlet developed by Bruce Banner that would disperse gamma radiation (Theoretically capable of killing the Hulk if used on him). After the other Avengers have been cured, Hulk and the Widow take the gauntlet to hide it somewhere new, Hulk commenting that he feels good knowing that someone he trusts knows its location. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk's friend Rick started using Robotic Camaras to make people see Hulk as a hero. While they were taking about the idea a portal sudenly emerged in Vista Verde's sky. Annihilus presented himself and send a Hulk-like creature who calls himself Skaar (who is in mind control) to deal with Hulk because the portal couldn't still open much time. After defeating him with the Red Hulk. They returned to Hulk's cave were they caged Skaar. However he used a temblor caused to break his cage and stole a Gamma Canon which he used to stabilize the portal. After a battle in which Hulk destroyed the canon, Red Hulk was captured and Rick was irradiares with Gamma radiotion Anihilus' forces retreated. While moving Rick back to the cave he was transformed in an armored blue Hulk. He and Rick (now calling himslef A-Bomb) pay a visit to Hulk's cousin Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, and ask her to be their pilot into the Negative Zone which she agrees. After entering the Zone in a "Gamma Plane" they are attacked by Red Hulk and Skaar both now mind controled. After the devices Anihilus use to control Them are destroyed and Hulk destroys his control Rod which destabilizes the portal the others return for him and leave the Zone. They agree to stay together as a team calling themselves The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. | Powers = Seemingly those of Hulk (Bruce Banner) of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Hulk (Bruce Banner) of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = , | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Fred Tatasciore * The Hulk appears throughout the series in Spider-Man's imagination. * As of his most recent appearance, the Hulk has not yet appeared in his human form. * According to himself, the Hulk is so powerful he has to hold back for fear of causing more damage or killing someone. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banner Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed